Yaoi RPG
by arvan82
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are hard core gamers who tried out almost every game, but there are some games they rather not try. Yaoi (written due to a dare, had 3 hours to write without any planning while drunk; crap to be expected)
1. Game start

A/N: Ok… I got suckered into a truth or dare during the New Year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a few DBZ Mangas, DVDS, cards and a toy Vegeta. And this idea.

* * *

Game start

Sainou High School…

"Thank you for the meal" Goku had just finished polishing his obento. There was still 22 minutes of recess break, that meant he had finished in eight minutes; a new record for himself.

"So you guys completed 'Blood Combat' already? Man you two are fast" Yamcha watched as Goku and Vegeta grinned and smirked respectively.

He wasn't surprised; those two were hard core gamers. They've tried a number of games available in the stores, the gene of the game had not mattered too much; though they generally preferred Action RPG games. Their latest craze, 'Blood Combat" a horror, survival, zombie game; barely three weeks of release, new on the shelves and already they've completed it. If there was a career to have from solely playing games; those two would have become millionaires.

"Is there a game, the both of you haven't played?"

Both Goku and Vegeta shrugged. They've pretty much have tried everything, even given their reviews in some cases.

"I know what you guys haven't played before" Isrina came forward. "Life Stimulation games, like Sims or Dating Sims genes" She pouted the moment the guys around her groaned at her suggestion. "Hey it's not always mushy or plotless"

"Vegeta and I have tried 'Sims' … it's ok but really it's not for us" Goku explained.

"I know, I know. You guys rather have brains and blood across the screen. But anyways… there was a garage sale and I kind of bought some stuff in bulk and this guy gave me this game cartridge. He said he was giving games away to teach his son a lesson, do you guys want it? It doesn't have a cover though" Isrina brought the game out from her bag, Yamcha took it.

"Poor guy. That must have sucked. Hmmm…' Kingdom… of… Lost? Lass?' looks like someone was trying to tear off the title"

"Give it here" Vegeta snatched the cartridge from Yamcha's hand "Kingdom of…" he strained his eyes a little "lust… 'Kingdom of Lust' what kind of a title is this!?"

"Maybe it's one of those R18 games" Yamcha grinned.

"Then you take it. Maker knows that's the only way you'll get a harem or get laid" Vegeta snorted as he put the cartridge on the desk.

"Hey that's so not true!"

"Hey guys, I just checked it out on the internet on the game's faqs. Looks like it's a limited edition game that was never shipped outside the country where it's from and it's a Fantasy Action RPG, and yup, it's got adult themes unsuitable for kids and might offend some adults" Krillin kept his Iphone.

Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha eyed the game cartridge on the desk… much like a pack of wolves eyeing on the same piece of steak.

"We'll settle it the old fashion way" Goku suggested.

"Fine"

"Here goes"

All three boys threw their fists down in front them. "rock! paper! scissors!"

* * *

Goku and Vegeta entered their shared dorm, dropping their bags onto the floor.

"So we're going to play tonight?" Goku watched as Vegeta set up their game console, slotting the cartridge in as he wired their game helmets.

"After dinner, so we can finish up faster and pass it over to that loser" Vegeta explained himself, les he be seen as a pervert.

"It's Yamcha, Vegeta"

"Whatever" Vegeta checked to see if the game was working; it was.

"You know Vegeta… it won't kill you to make more friends. You've been here for two years already and you don't really know many people"

"I'll content myself with the few friends I know I can count on rather than have a legion of acquaintances who casually wave 'hi' and 'bye' to me"

"So… I'm a member of your 'few friends'?" Goku grinned.

"Shut up!" Vegeta stomped into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" Goku called into the kitchen.

"You're having cup ramen for all I care!" Vegeta busied himself, preparing vegetables and meat; making a generous portion of stew in the small kitchen.

"EH~!? But Vegeta!" Goku whined as he leeched himself onto Vegeta's back, irritating the crap out of his friend.

"Get the hell off, Goku! If you want to eat, do some of the bloody work and go cook some rice!" Vegeta smacked Goku with the wooden spoon. Goku grinned as he rubbed his head; he hummed as he washed the rice, hearing that musical click as it cooked.

* * *

They logged on around 11 pm, their bodies going into sleep mode as their minds entered the digital game world.

The game title came on. 'Kingdom of Lust'

Vegeta immediately went into the game option settings. It was the most basic and most important feature whenever players began a new game.

The game helmet wasn't an ordinary console; it was a virtual reality game play experience that tapped onto the nerve system as well as the subconscious part of the players' brain, sending signals to the brain and vice versa to the console. This would allow various actions to be carried out via brain signals as if one was using their limbs. There was also a level of realism in terms of sensations as well as your surroundings, all of which can be customised to your preference; all pain sensations were capped at 5% however, as a precaution. The pain of being stabbed would feel like small needle prick at most.

Vegeta capped their pain sensation at 5%; there wasn't an option to change the others however. Whatever.

Both guys waited patiently as the game scanned their bodies, digitalising them to suit the game's program. They entered the multiplayers game play, keyed in their names, Goku and Vegeta; it wasn't an online game so there was no need for user ids.

**_Welcome to 'Kingdom of Lust'_**

**_You've come at a terrible time and you may soon regret it._**

**_The King now knows you're here_**

**_It would be up to you to stop him or share the same fate of those who failed._**

**_There are three basic classes._**

**_Fighter, Rouge and Mage._**

**_The Mage class has two different skills, the Wizard or the Priest._**

Goku and Vegeta listened as the game began its tutorial, it was basically the same as most RPG games.

**_As you move along, you will find chests like this one. Go ahead and open it._**

Goku opened it and received two small bags with five low HP potions and five low MP potions; he passed a bag to Vegeta.

**_You also find save points such as this. Go ahead, touch it._**

Goku and Vegeta touched the blue orb; it glowed.

**_Should you come across these save points; touch it to rejuvenate your HP and MP. You also have the option to save your progress. A word of advice, you would not be permitted to log out until you have saved your progress or finish the game._**

**_Please roll the dice._**

**_Your class and stats will be assigned to you randomly._**

**_You will level up as you gain experience._**

**_All stats will be auto assigned accordingly to your class_**

**_What you become and what you receive will be based on your luck._**

**_Good Luck._**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta found themselves in the middle of some wilderness. Goku dressed in a simple tunic and pants while Vegeta was in a simple robe.

"Hey we're in… ah… Vegeta? You're wearing a dress…" Goku ran his eyes all over Vegeta's cotton robe. Vegeta whacked him.

"Hey!" Goku rubbed his head.

Vegeta checked his stats details. "Hn. I'm a priest. Well? What about you?"

"Oh right!" Goku opened up his details. "Fighter"

"Lucky" Vegeta grumbled. "Well? What skills do you have?"

"Let's see… Wind Slash lvl 1, Thrust Attack lvl 1 and Taunt lvl 1, for attracting attention. I guess it's rather basic. What about you?"

It was Vegeta's turn to check.

"Heal lvl 1; 20% hp recovery, Holy Arrow lvl 1 and what the hell!? What the heck is a Chastity Shield!? Lvl 1; 10% less damage, proposition by enemies might fail!?"

"That's a very strange shield... hey our item menu's glowing" Both guys checked out their inventory. A gift box appeared before them, in them a weapon for their specific class. A sword and a staff.

"I guess these are our basic weapons… but there's something really strange about mine…" Goku turned his sword in all angles.

"The hilt looks like an organ. Stupid" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Oh… hey you're right… it looks like… the guy's organ… is it a dildo!?" Goku stuttered, following a startled yell after.

"At least mine looks normal" Vegeta took his staff. "Let's test them out"

"Ah… ah…" Goku followed behind as they came face to face with their first monster. A lvl 9 Horny Wolf? Both guys raised his eyebrows at the name.

The wolf lunged towards them. Goku started with a Wind Slash.

**_(Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 38/?)_**

This angered the beast as it charged at Goku, chasing him around as it tried to swipe at him.

"Goku! Where are you going!? The hell!" Vegeta let lose his Holy Arrows at the wolf.

**_(Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 10/?)_**

Shit… it turned around and snarled at Vegeta. No way could a priest take a direct damage. "Goku! Get it! You're the fighter!"

"I can't! It's faster than me and you're faster than it!" Goku chased behind them. His face paled as the wolf leaped; using its weight, it brought Vegeta to the ground; biting into his shoulder.

"Argh!"

**_(Vegeta HP – 110/150)_**

"Vegeta!" Goku thrust his sword out, using his Thrust Attack; stabbing the wolf in its side.

**_(Critical! Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 250/?)_**

"Come get me!" He used Taunt, luring the wolf towards him; away from Vegeta. Vegeta immediately healed himself before casting Chastity Shield on Goku and himself.

"Aim for the head!" Vegeta called out as he kept firing Holy Arrows at it. A level 9 monster was just overkill for two newbies.

"Let it come to me Vegeta! You heal me!" Goku drew the wolf in, allowing it an opening as he used himself as bait. Goku hissed as he felt the sharp canines sink into his arm.

**_(Goku HP – 75/320)_**

A vibration from the sword in Goku's hand woke him from his brief distraction as he took a swing at the wolf's head, severing the top of its skull from its body.

**_(Critical! Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 400/?)_**

**_(Lvl 9 Horny Wolf has died)_**

**_(Goku has levelled up – Lvl 3)_**

**_(Vegeta has levelled up – Lvl 3)_**

**_(Goku's weapon has levelled up – Lvl 2)_**

The wolf dissolved in smoke and in its place were a bag of copper coins, a +2 Int Robe and a pair of +2 str Workers Gloves. Goku took a deep breath as he collapsed on the grass before a soothing light enveloped him. Vegeta took a seat beside him.

"Thanks Vegeta"

"Pick up after yourself" Vegeta dropped the bag of copper coins on Goku's belly as well as the Worker's Gloves while he took the Robe for himself.

"It was… really exciting… wasn't it!? A level 9 monster on our first attempt and we levelled up twice! Come to think of it… didn't that dildo level up too!?" Goku checked its stats. "Hey its level 2 now"

"The hell!? What kind of a crazy game is this!?"

"It even vibrated when I struck that wolf… so it's a vibrating sword?"

"Who the hell cares, the sight of you holding that thing is just plain… disturbing and now you're telling me it vibrates!?

"Hey it's R18 right? I thought it was rather fun, I don't mean the strangeness of this game… but everything else is RPG, why don't we play a little further and see if it's good or not? We can always quit if we don't like it, right?" Goku smiled at his friend.

Vegeta sighed as he smiled, turning away from him. "I suppose we can. You're the one with that vibrating thing. Thank goodness for that"

"Well at least I don't have to change weapons" Goku grinned.

**_(Goku has increased charisma stats)_**

**_(Goku and Vegeta has scored +10 love points, relationship improved)_**

"WHAT!?" Vegeta sat up straight, checking his profile stats. Goku pushed himself up as he did the same.

Both guys eyes widened as they saw the other's face on their profile, with a love meter beside it reading 60%; rating them as good friends.

"Ne… Vegeta?"

"It's a BL game… isn't it?"

"I think so… there are two more greyed out faces… so that means… there are two more…guys and… they have that same heart meter…"

"I'm logging out. Right now" He couldn't. "What the hell is going on!?"

"We can't log out, Vegeta…" Goku realised the same.

"I'm aware of that! … oh shit… We can't log out unless we get to a save point or finish the game!"

Both Goku and Vegeta groaned.

* * *

_Hi Everyone_

_Ok just to inform. This story wasn't really planned out. A few friends and I had a dare to write something or anything that came to mind in 3 hours while we were kind of 'drunk' and well… we had to post our crap up for __a month__ and see what happens. That was our dare. We weren't allowed to change anything except to spellcheck and grammar. So this was what my brain came up with while I was quite shorted out._


	2. Chaos in the night

A/N: Well... I wasn't supposed to post another chapter until the month was up or at least till the next part of the dare was revealed, but oh well. Again, this fic wasn't planned so there will be crap. Maybe some part of it would be written while drunk as well. Who knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a few DBZ Mangas, DVDS, cards and a toy Vegeta. And this idea.

* * *

Chaos in the night

They arrived at a simple village along the side of a flowing river. Finally… both guys were exhausted; their legs were just about to give way. This was another realism feature they rather not have, aside from the pain simulation; at least that one was capped at 5%.

"Ne… did you notice something about this place, Vegeta?"

"Yes, I did. There isn't a freaking safe point. What the hell? I thought all RPGs have safe points in towns" Vegeta groaned.

"No… I mean look… everyone's a guy here… I don't see any girls. Is that normal?" Goku looked in all directions. "And almost everyone here is pretty good looking… what was that term the girls used… bishi…"

"It's bishonen and it's a BL game, Goku. What the heck did you expect!? Unless all the girls here went to join the military, I'd say this part was intentional on the game's part!"

"Ok… then in that case, how do they… you know… procreate?"

"Don't even go there, Goku. I don't want to know. Let's just replenish, get some rest and leave at dawn. I'm sure there would be a safe point sooner or later."

"Don't forget food too, Vegeta. All that workout gave me an appetite" Goku patted his stomach.

"I won't forget, your stomach's a freaking alarm clock" Vegeta smirked as Goku grinned.

_**(Goku and Vegeta has scored +5 love points, relationship improved)**_

Immediately, both guys' facial expression dropped. They sighed.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me. 4 silver coins for 10 red and blue potions is freaking daylight robbery. I'm not paying for that" Vegeta refused to part with that amount.

"But Vegeta… I thought we needed those"

"We're not desperate enough to be ripped off like this!"

"If you're not going to buy anything then get out of my shop, can't make a decent living with all you cheap visitors" the shop owner tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently. Immediately he was pulled across his desk, face to face with a very pissed off priest.

"What was that you piece of shit!?" Vegeta fixed the owner with a death glare as he gave him a sever breathing down. "If you have the damn balls, then say it again to my face"

"Vegeta! Stop stop!" Goku gently coaxed Vegeta into releasing the scared man.

"Don't like how I handle things? Fine, then you deal with that shit" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms as he turned to his side, glaring at the shop owner from the corner of his eye.

"Look we're not here to cause trouble… so really… could you like give us a good price so we can make our purchases and leave? Please?" Goku placed his hands, palm against palm in front of him in a soft pleading manner.

"Just take the damn thing and leave! Please!"

The owner shoved the bag of potions to Goku before putting the closed sign on his front desk and escaping from the back exit.

"Well… I'm impressed. I was trying to get a discount from the old fart, yet you managed to get them for free" Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta… you just had to scare him. The poor guy" Nevertheless, they left 2 silver coins on the front desk anyway before they left the shop.

_**(Goku has scored +10 Paragon points, Diplomacy skill unlocked. 5% discount on items from stores)**_

_**(Vegeta has scored +10 Renegade points, Intimidation skill unlocked. Enemies drop 5% more bounty)**_

_~Growl~_

"I'm hungry" Goku rubbed his stomach. "Can we get some food now?"

"Fine, we'll stop at that tavern" He was beginning to feel a little famished himself.

* * *

Vegeta blushed to his ears as everyone in the tavern dropped their activities in favour of watching the scene that was taking place at the table he and Goku were occupying; he should have seen this coming. Everyone stared as Goku wolfed down plates of food, one after the other; hardly stopping at any interval. All of this was threatening to kill his appetite.

"Goku, would you stop making a pig of yourself. It's fucking embarrassing" Vegeta was contemplating if he should sit at another table.

"But it's so good! Aren't you going to eat that Vegeta?" Goku was already eyeing the barely touched food in Vegeta's plate.

Vegeta scooped his plate off the table before Goku could get his chopsticks on it.

"Damn it, Goku! Keep your chopsticks to yourself and stop hogging all the food!" Vegeta stabbed the meat roll with his chopsticks, quickly depositing it into his mouth before Goku could grab it.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"Now you're really asking for it, Vegeta" Goku stood up, Vegeta followed; both guys eyeing at the single piece of spring roll in front of them, chopsticks ready in hand.

Vegeta reached forward first, using his speed. Goku slammed his palm onto the table, knocking the plates up into the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as both of them reached forward, their chopsticks grabbing at the opposite ends of the spring roll. Both of them smirked then, refusing to let go until finally the spring roll snapped into half; problem solved. They both ate their share, smirking and grinning at the other as they did. A loud applause and random cat calls brought them back to the tavern.

"Shit…" Vegeta turned away as he sat back down, ignoring the other customers as Goku laughed along with them, waving like an idiot in his own embarrassment.

_**(Goku and Vegeta has scored +10 love points, relationship improved)**_

_**(Goku and Vegeta gained a +5 bonus to Defence and +1 to Constitution)**_

Moments later, two cups and a jug of ale was brought to their table.

"On the house, boys" the tavern owner sat down with them.

"Wow, thanks!" Goku took a cup with thanks, while Vegeta silently took his share.

"Haven't seen you lads before, new here?"

"Yeah, we just got here" Goku confirmed it.

"Then you've both come at a bad timing… you've better be careful… especially if you come from 'that' world… we've had visitors from your world before"

"What do you mean" Vegeta returned to the conversation.

"Many came before, mostly girls and some guys. They were warriors of some class… brought here to stop the King… but all of them never returned. We fear they may be dead or worse. The King… he preys on the villages he reigns over… he's taken many of our youths, all young men, none of us know what he does with them but they too never returned. If you're both from 'that' world, you best leave as soon as you can. The King knows… he always knows when travellers come here… he'll come for you both"

The owner left their company to take another customer's order

Vegeta turned to Goku.

"He said there were visitors… did he mean other players? They came here?" Goku scratched his head.

"Who knows. We leave at the break of dawn… it's too dangerous to leave at night with our current levels" Vegeta left 20 copper coins on the table for their food.

* * *

"Ah… Vegeta…?" Goku blushed to his ears at the sight of the double bed.

"Don't even start it. We don't have enough coin to have two separate rooms" Vegeta blushed as well, damn that Goku for starting it off. "We can share without acting like two morons right"

"Ah yeah… if you're sure"

"For fuck sake, Goku! We're just going to sleep for a night, not tumble in bed or paw at each other… damn it! Stop acting like a virgin on the wedding night" Vegeta was burning brighter than the sun.

"I wasn't even thinking of that, Vegeta!"

"Just shut up and take your side of the bed!" Vegeta turned to his left, facing away from Goku, momentarily holding his breath as he felt Goku's weight on the other side of the bed.

Goku was just as nervous as Vegeta, it was awkward… they've shared a room but never on the same bed. They had not even sat on the other's bed once back at the dorm. The close proximity was strange, but not unpleasant by any means. Neither of them dare move; Vegeta worried Goku might detect his unease at their closeness, while Goku was afraid he'd annoy Vegeta with his constant tossing and turning. Goku watched his friend's back… he knew the guy wasn't asleep yet. After two years with him, bunking in with him; he knew of the guy's habits. He wasn't breathing softly, nor was he snoring lightly… he was very much still awake.

"Hey it's going to be alright… we'll find a safe point and log out… so try to get some rest" Goku touched Vegeta's bare shoulder, slightly surprised to find that hard muscle; firm yet soft to the touch.

"Hn. I know" Vegeta relaxed a little, sighing as he made himself comfortable; only with Goku would he ever let his guard down. He closed his eyes, oblivious to Goku's hand on his shoulder, it was rather pleasant.

Goku closed his eyes as well, edging closer to Vegeta as he would have if he had his bolster with him. Pressing himself lightly against Vegeta's back.

"Hmmm… Goku… put your sword on the table or something… The hilt's stabbing me in the back.." Vegeta grumbled softly in his sleep.

"Hmmm…? But my sword's…" Goku looked behind him, noting his sword was indeed on the night table. He removed himself absentmindedly from Vegeta and immediately his eyes widened.

"Sorry… I'll put it on the table…" Goku turned away from Vegeta.

"Hn…" Vegeta returned to sleep.

Goku looked downwards again in disbelief as he slowly and quietly left the room in the direction of the bathroom behind the tavern.

* * *

Goku washed his hands in the small basin of water. Damn, the game was getting to him, it has to be; it was screwing with his libido. He scooped up a handful of water; vigorously he washed his face in a futile attempt to wake himself up. He shook his head, shaking droplets of water in all directions. Damn it… they better leave soon. He exited the bathroom and stopped.

Screams, the thunderous sound of horses as soldiers poured into the small village. Shit! They were already here. Goku back ran towards the tavern.

Vegeta himself had roused from the commotions moments ago, with both his staff and Goku's sword in hand, he exited the tavern looking for him.

"VEGETA!" Goku ran towards him.

Vegeta turned towards the voice. "GOKU! WATCH OUT!"

Vegeta fired Holy Arrows at the giant armoured bear behind Goku, but it wasn't strong enough. The attack dealt little damage to the bear as it swiped its massive claws at the arrows, one swipe was all it took to knock both Goku and his attack aside. Vegeta watched in horror as Goku was send flying into the stables before the structure collapsed in on him.

_**(Critical! Goku HP – 628/640)**_

Goku's HP ran into the red critical zone, barely able to move as he struggled to get up. He could not focus, his vision was darkening… he thought he could hear someone calling for him.

Vegeta…

No sound came from his mouth as he tried to call his friend, before he succumbed reluctantly to the darkness.

* * *

"VEGETA!"

Goku shot upwards, in an instant sitting position.

"AH!"

Goku turned to see a young boy fall beside him, shock evident in his face.

"You're awake… we thought you were gone for sure" the tavern owner came towards Goku, relieved.

"You're that owner… What happened… Where's Vegeta!?" Goku turned his head in all directions, dismayed at the state of the destruction of the village.

"They took them… our young boys and your friend" another villager answered.

Goku's blood ran cold at the news. "Where did they take them…"

"They'll likely take them to the South continent, where the palace is…" the man shook his head, looking defeated.

"I'm going there" Goku stood.

"I've already told you what happened to the other visitors before you; you still want to risk it?" the old man shook his head.

"He's got my friend, that's all I need to know. He's got your people too, you're all ok with that!?"

"We're not fighters… we are but few, we cannot do anything. If you still insist on going… then take these with you. And good luck.

_**(Goku has gained 15 mid HP potions, 10 mid MP potions, +2 Str/ +2 Agi/ +2 Con Bandana)**_

"Thanks, I will bring your loved ones back… I promise" Goku nodded to them.

"Do not forget your weapon" the young boy from before, returned Goku's sword to him.

"We wish you luck. May you be more successful than the previous ones before you" the remaining villagers offered their best wishes.

A brilliant blue light shone behind him, Goku turned as the safe point finally appeared before him.

**_Your adventure now begins. Good luck._**

* * *

_10 copper = 1 silver_

_5 silver = 1 gold_

_5 gold = 1 gem_

_Hi Everyone_

_Ok just to inform. _

_This story wasn't really planned out. A few friends and I had a dare to write something or anything that came to mind in 3 hours while we were kind of 'drunk' and well… we had to post our crap up for __a month__ and see what happens._

_Note__: I do not know what the other part of the dare is yet but I do have suspicions. So… let's just see what happens_


End file.
